


Два лика Остары

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Kami_Shiroi



Series: Колесо Года [3]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Horror, Mysticism, fem!Emil Västerström - Freeform, fem!Reynir Árnason - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Shiroi/pseuds/Kami_Shiroi
Summary: У Весны два лица. Каким из них она повернется к исландской пастушке, а каким к избалованной дочке богатой семьи?
Series: Колесо Года [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835950
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 3 - Миди G-PG-13





	Два лика Остары

**Author's Note:**

> 3й текст из цикла "Колесо Года".  
> Предыдущие "Сон на Юханнус" и "Вальпургиева ночь"

Любимицу Рейнхейдюр звали Звездочкой. То была совершенно черная, от маленького хвостика до аккуратных изогнутых рожек, овечка, и только во лбу – одно белое пятнышко, похожее на Путеводную звезду, которую, так уж вышло, с легкой руки старшего брата Рейнхейдюр научилась безошибочно находить в ночном небе.

Мама наверняка бы не одобрила; мама вообще не одобряла ничего, что нравилось самой Рейнхейдюр – рассказы о других странах, о морских путешествиях, о битвах с жуткими тварями, о Тихом Мире, наконец. Когда старшие братья и сестры (до чего обидно быть не только самой младшей, но и единственной не иммунной!) собирались дома, Рейнхейдюр с горящими глазами слушала их рассказы, не замечая, как тревожно посматривает на нее мать. И до следующего визита старших ей только и оставалось мечтать и воображать, как оно там, на далеких-далеких землях.

Рейнхейдюр вздохнула, отвлеклась от своих грез и вернулась к реальности, в которой Звездочка послушно лежала на боку, вытянув к пастушке травмированную ногу, и доверчиво глядела на нее блестящими влажными глазами. 

Весна в этом году пришла на удивление рано. Снег сошел еще две недели назад, и молодая зеленая поросль быстро полезла из оттаивающей земли навстречу теплому солнцу. На городском сборе было решено выгнать стада на дальние пастбища пораньше, и отец, по возвращении домой, сказал младшей дочери собираться. Вот так и вышло, что еще затемно, до восхода, она поднялась, запихала в себя завтрак, схватила котомку с перекусом и погнала семейных овец по хорошо знакомой дороге. Это ведь не первый раз, когда она уводит овец на пастбище, но первый, когда случилась такая неприятность. И самое ужасное – винить некого, кроме как саму себя.

Переходя вброд узенькую речушку с каменистыми берегами, Звездочка сломала ногу. 

Рейнхейдюр, сдерживая слезы, гладила любимицу по зимней шерстке, нашептывала ей успокаивающие слова, а сама нащупывала на поясе нож – она слишком далеко от дома, но и до пастбищ еще не близко. Даже если она оставит Звездочку на месте, сама отгонит стадо и вернется, то даже если дотащит она любимицу домой на закорках (в себе Рейнхейдюр не сомневалась, она была девица рослая и сильная, даром что едва-едва тринадцать исполнилось), но никто не мог бы пообещать, что папа согласится лечить ее, а не предложит зарезать. Так что лучше самой, наверное?

Она шмыгнула носом и потащила нож из ножен. В лучах утреннего солнца лезвие засияло, как зеркало, и Звездочка под ее рукой мелко-мелко задрожала и покорно прикрыла глаза, смиряясь со своей участью.

Этого уж Рейнхейдюр не смогла вынести. Она отбросила нож в сторону и разревелась, обняв овцу и уткнувшись лицом в ее шею. Сколько она так провела времени, плача и обнимая Звездочку, пока солнце поднималось все выше и выше, согревая ее спину своими лучами? Остальное стадо собралось вокруг них, не уходя далеко. Звездочка же доверчиво тыкалась влажным носом то в ее щеку, то в плечо, как будто подбадривала и утешала.

Ничьих шагов Рейнхейдюр не слышала, но возникшее вдруг ощущение чьего-то присутствия принесло с собой тепло и ароматы цветов, для которых время еще не пришло. Овцы мирно паслись поодаль, не пугаясь и не волнуясь, а, значит, все хорошо?

Рейнхейдюр отпустила Звездочку и обернулась, рукавом и тыльной стороной ладони утирая мокрое лицо от слез и соплей.

И обомлела.

Перед ней стояла самая красивая девочка, какую она только видела. В белом платье, украшенном искусной вышивкой, в венке из полевых цветов на сияющих золотых волосах, с глазами, синими как майское небо. На сгибе локтя ее висела корзинка, полная спелых жемчужно-розовых, светящихся собственным светом яблок, от одного вида и запаха которых у Рейнхейдюр потекли слюнки и жалобно квакнуло в животе.

Она смутилась, шмыгнула носом и покраснела.

– Ты в порядке? – девочка наклонилась, вглядываясь в ее лицо, покачала головой, а потом аккуратно опустилась рядом на колени и, выудив из корзинки носовой платок, бережно вытерла Рейнхейдюр щеки.

– Спасибо, – пролепетала она, едва найдя в себе силы поблагодарить. Обычно она не смущалась при встрече с незнакомцами и всегда любила поболтать о себе, о других, обо всем на свете, но едва заметное ощущение, которое исходило от этой девочки, отчего-то вселяло в нее неуверенность и некую боязнь, хотя ничего страшного и не происходило.

– Как тебя зовут?

– Рейнхейдюр.

– Хорошее имя, – похвалила ее девочка, но сама не представилась. – Почему ты плакала здесь, Рейнхейдюр? Тебя кто-то обидел?

Рейнхейдюр коротко всхлипнула, на глаза ей попался отброшенный нож – он лежал в траве и тихонько поблескивал лезвием, – и сама не заметила, как снова позорно разревелась, и сияющая незнакомка, прижав ее к себе, молча гладила ее по плечам и спине, слушая, как сквозь рыдания пастушка плачется о своей любимой Звездочке.

– Ну, такому горю не сложно помочь, – сказала она, когда Рейнхейдюр наплакалась и принялась снова утираться, то и дело извиняясь и шмыгая носом. Она потянула к себе корзинку, выбрала самое красивое и спелое яблоко и протянула его пастушке. – Возьми. Дай Звездочке съесть его, и все будет хорошо. Ну же, бери.

Яблоко было большим и круглым, и так хорошо легло в ладонь, как будто выросло в ней. Солнечные блики играли на его крутых боках, отчего тонкая кожица искристо посверкивала, как будто в руках лежала всамделишная живая звезда с неба, и само оно было горячим, как маленькое солнышко. Рейнхейдюр шмыгнула носом и подумала, что, была не была, даже если Звездочке не станет лучше, хотя бы перед смертью она съест что-то вкусное, и поднесла яблоко к морде овцы. Овца повела носом, принюхалась, потянулась мордой и бодро захрустела яблоком, брызгая во все стороны соком. Слопав из руки хозяйки даже огрызок с черенком и косточками, Звездочка облизнулась, коротко заблеяла, завозилась и осторожно поднялась на – целые, совершенно целые! – ноги.

– Звездочка! – завизжала Рейнхейдюр, кинулась на шею овце и крепко обняла ее. Звездочка твердо стояла на всех четырех ногах и стойко терпела нежности.

Боги, что за волшебство! Что за чудо! Вот это – самая настоящая магия, а не те дурацкие руны, которые рисует на заборах старая ворчливая тетка Хельга.

– Спасибо! Спасибо тебе! – воскликнула она, все еще обнимая овцу, но, не услышав ответа, отстранилась и огляделась.

Вокруг не было ни души. Только овцы продолжали меланхолично пощипывать травку. Нож так и лежал в траве, покинутый и забытый. А той удивительной девочки с венком в волосах и след простыл. Как будто и не было ее. 

Только на том месте, где она сидела, утешая Рейнхейдюр, вдруг обнаружилась целая россыпь ярко-желтых первоцветов.

Ой… Рейнхейдюр вдруг почувствовала себя одновременно и очень глупенькой, и очень, очень счастливой. Она похлопала осененную божественной благодатью Звездочку по голове, подняла нож и аккуратно срезала несколько цветков, украсив маленьким букетиком свои волосы.

Аромат первых весенних примул был в точности таким же, как тот, что источала Идунн. 

***

Эмилии Вестерстрём почти одиннадцать. Она красивая (это всякий подтвердит), умная (только вот домашний учитель заставляет читать всякую скукоту и зубрить исландские глаголы, да кому они нужны?), изящная (а та хрустальная ваза и блюдо из бабушкиного сервиза прошлым летом свалились сами, потому что стояли не на своих местах) и единственная дочь уважаемой и состоятельной семьи Вестерстрём. 

Конечно, есть еще дядя и тетя, но всякий раз, как Эмилия видит их, у тети такой замученный вид, что совершенно очевидно – маленького кузена или кузину ей не видать. 

Иногда, прокравшись к отцовскому кабинету, она подслушивает. Взрослые обсуждают множество интересных вещей, когда думают, что их никто не слышит. Например, о том, что тете Сив никак не удается забеременеть. Или, что дядя Торнбьерн тратит слишком много денег на всякие глупые «прожекты». Это слово папа всегда произносит с восхитительно-пренебрежительной интонацией, отчего дядя сперва начинает заикаться, а потом громко ругается. Эмилия всерьез рассчитывает, что, когда станет взрослой, сможет говорить как папа.

Пока что она на всякий случай заучивает дядины ругательства, записывая их в свой секретный дневник.

Иногда они говорят о маме.

Мама… Эмилия стискивает кулачки и совсем не изящно дубасит по стене, пока костяшки не становятся красными и не начинают болеть.

Мама болеет. И уже давно. Она лежит в своей комнате на кровати под балдахином, бледная и обессиленная, похожая на королеву из какой-то сказки. Только королеву из сказки поцеловал прекрасный король, и она выздоровела. 

Сколько бы папа не целовал маму, она не поправляется.

Очевидно же, что в сказках пишут неправду. Версию, что папа не прекрасный король Эмилия даже не рассматривает.

Ту книгу Эмилия выбрасывает, потому что в их доме не место лживым книжкам. А потом сосредоточенно роется в домашней библиотеке, выискивая и другие лживые книжки. Когда ее ловит за этим занятием отец, она говорит, что где-то тут должен быть способ спасти маму, но он выпроваживает ее из библиотеки, всучив ей толстую книгу в скучной темной обложке.

Отец выглядит усталым и осунувшимся. Эмилия может не видеть его целыми днями, потому что папа работает. А когда он изредка возвращается пораньше, то печать безнадежности на его лице становится все яснее и яснее.

Эмилия проводит дни за едой, скучными уроками и игрой на пианино, которая, хоть и скучна, но позволяет скоротать время. Учительница музыки хвалит ее и воодушевленно рассказывает ее отцу, какая у него поразительно работоспособная и талантливая дочь. Эмилия не знает, что у нее с талантом (она все же объективна и не приписывает себе несуществующих добродетелей, или тех, в которых не уверена), но часы, проведенные ею за инструментом, очевидно, должны были дать результат.

После уроков музыки она обычно поднимается в мамину комнату и, сидя на стульчике у ее кровати, читает вслух. И, так как отец запретил ей входить в библиотеку, а все книги из своей комнаты она уже перечитала, то от нечего делать Эмилия берет ту определенно скучную книжку.

Это оказывается сборник мифов.

– Что такое мифы? – спрашивает она.

Сегодня мама чувствует себя немного лучше, потому что ее губы слегка раздвигаются в улыбке, и слабым голосом мама объясняет, что миф это история, с помощью которой люди древности объясняли себе устройство мира.

– Это еще одна сказка, – делает закономерный вывод Эмилия и недовольно смотрит на очередную лживую книгу в своих руках. Но, так как делать нечего, открывает и начинает читать.

Она читает каждый день, иногда одну страницу, иногда – две-три. За окном зима медленно идет к концу. Прошел уже Йоль, минул и Имболк. И, хотя на улице все еще холодно и рано темнеет, в воздухе, если прислушаться, порой чувствуется едва заметное дыхание весны.

Когда мама была здорова, они обязательно собирались втроем и праздновали Приход Весны. Красили яйца, рисуя на них причудливые узоры, ходили смотреть на главный костер в центре Эстерсунда, а вечером, после ужина, пили горячий яблочный глинтвейн.

С тех пор, как мама заболела, они больше не празднуют. Ни Весну, ни что-либо еще. Они все еще обмениваются подарками и поздравлениями на Йоль и дни рождения, но каждый день их жизни проходит под гнетом неизвестности и тягостного ожидания конца.

Сегодня Эмилия читает историю о богине весны, которая, спустившись на землю, спасает птицу, превратив ту в кролика, но, по ошибке или просто так, шутки ради, оставляет кролику способность нести яйца.

– Глупости какие-то, – Эмилия возвращается в свою комнату, швыряет книгу на кровать и присаживается к окну.

На календаре уже почти середина марта, а зима как будто и не собирается заканчиваться. С утра опять валил снег, и, судя по всему, ночью опять пойдет, так что аккуратно вычищенная дорожка вся будет в сугробах. Эмилия дышит на изукрашенное морозными рисунками стекло, водит пальцем, прикладывает горячую ладонь, чтобы растопить достаточное для обзора окошко. Добившись своей цели, она приникает к окну лбом и носом, прикрывает ладонями лицо по бокам, закрывая мешающий свет, и смотрит наружу. Уже поздно, но недостаточно, чтобы фонарщики зажгли городские фонари. Эмилия специально подгадывает, чтобы понаблюдать за ними – уж очень ей нравится, как за холодным стеклом фонаря вдруг вспыхивает трепещущий огонек. Ожидая фонарщиков, она рассматривает прохожих и считает, сколько прошло в одну сторону, сколько – в другую. Спина и плечи затекают, так что она отстраняется от окна, чтобы немного размяться и заодно снова почистить свое обзорное окошко, а когда возвращается к прежней наблюдательной позиции, то –

– кто-то глядит на нее, прижавшись в точной копии ее собственной позы к окну с той стороны.

Эмилия вся коченеет от страха и никак не может отвести взгляда.

Глаза напротив не похожи на человеческие; она просто это знает, но если спросить – объяснить не сможет. Длинный нос расплющен о стекло, узкие губы растянуты в широкой улыбке. Сквозь морозные узоры с той стороны окна угадываются большие ладони с очень длинными пальцами, но иней под ними не тает.

 _Маленькая девочка, ты видишь меня?_ слышит Эмилия чужой голос в своей голове. Она не может и пальцем двинуть, и голос продолжает: _Маленькая девочка, ты слышишь меня? Никто не видит меня и не слышит меня,_ теперь голос жалуется, и у Эмилии нет никакого другого выбора, кроме как слушать его жалобы. _Никто не зовет меня, хотя и говорят, что ждут моего прихода. Но даже когда я прихожу, никто не говорит мне «добро пожаловать» и не предлагает мне чашечку чая с кексами._

Это… очень печально. На самом деле, без шуток, и Эмилия, не подумав, открывает рот и так и говорит.

Существо за окном замолкает и пялится на нее невыразимо долгим и жутким взглядом, а потом раскрывает рот, полный длинных острых зубов и начинает смеяться. Его смех по-прежнему бесшумен и существует только в голове Эмилии, но опять же откуда-то она понимает, что с деревьев вдоль улицы прямо сейчас попадал снег.

 _Маленькая девочка, маленькая девочка,_ зовет ее существо. _Хочешь, я выполню твое самое заветное желание?_

И вновь Эмилия не успевает остановиться.

– Ты можешь вылечить мою маму?

 _Вылечить ее не сложно,_ небрежно отвечает существо и исчезает, когда к их дому приближается полоска зажигаемых фонарей. Фонарщик переходит от одного фонаря к другому, огоньки вспыхивают в ночной темноте, но это зрелище, которого Эмилия так ждала, не вызывает в ней прежних эмоций.

Вылечить ее не сложно.

Вопрос, чем она готова заплатить за это, остался незаданным, но Эмилия Вестерстрём умная девочка. Она знает, папа много работает, и потому у них много денег. Деньги нужны, чтобы покупать еду и одежду, и лекарства, и разные другие вещи. Много денег означает, что всего этого будет вдосталь. Но хватит ли всех папиных денег, чтобы оплатить лечение мамы?

Эмилия долго не может заснуть. Она лежит в кровати, забросив любимого плюшевого медведя, и, глядя в потолок, напряженно думает, что еще можно предложить.

Но в глубине сердца она догадывается, что существу нужны вовсе не деньги.

Проснувшись утром, она бежит к окну и, с трудом распахнув раму, высовывается наружу, не обращая внимания на кусачий мороз и холод. Снег под ее окном чист и нетронут, и соседская кошка безразлично умывается. Вот только ветви на ближайшем дереве покрыты нежными, крохотными почками.

Эмилия проводит весь день на нервах. Она невнимательна на уроках, и жуткие исландские слова полностью испаряются из ее памяти. Она путает аппликатуру и делает простейшие ошибки на занятиях музыкой. Роняет настольную лампу в кабинете отца. Опрокидывает на новое платье чай и сбивает локтем с журнального столика вазочку, куда нянюшка поставила пару срезанных утром веточек с почками. И долго сидит у маминой кровати, молчит и смотрит, как мама спит.

Идя вечером в свою комнату, она замечает, как отец о чем-то тихо и серьезно шепчется с нянюшкой, но желания подслушивать нет совсем. Вместо этого она бегом бежит к себе и кидается к окну, точно так же, как вчера, приникая к стеклу.

Она ждет, пока не станет достаточно темно, чтобы стали зажигать фонари. Она ждет, пока на улице не появляется фонарщик, и в фонаре напротив ее окна не загорается маленький огонек.

Она ждет, но оно так и не приходит.

Эмилии хочется плакать. Но, если вчера ей хотелось плакать от страха, сегодня – от разочарования. Но она взрослая девочка. И потому она не плачет, а молча переодевается в пижаму и забирается в кровать. 

Сон не идет. Она лежит в кровати, смотрит в потолок, а в памяти все крутится вчерашний странный разговор. Вдруг ей все привиделось, шепчет ее рациональная сторона, голос ее шведской крови. Ей же прекрасно известно, что чудес не бывает. Не бывает и привидений. Есть только природные явления и тролли. Тролли точно есть. Но их не может быть в Эстерсунде, тем более – посреди зимы. К тому же никто и никогда не рассказывал о говорящих троллях. Убаюканная собственными мыслями, Эмилия медленно примиряется с действительностью, потому что да, не может такая жуть существовать на самом деле, это просто ей приснилось. Меньше нужно читать дурацких сказок на ночь. 

Потом ей вдруг хочется пить, и она выбирается из постели, сует ноги в тапочки и спускается на первые этаж, потому что стакан на ее тумбочке отчего-то пуст. На журнальном столике стоят кувшин с водой и бокалы. Эмилия наощупь берет кувшин и пьет прямо из носика, напившись, ставит обратно, едва-едва не поставив его мимо стола, и идет обратно к себе.

Пока, проходя мимо большого зеркала в коридоре, не слышит уже знакомое:

_Маленькая девочка!_

Эмилии Вестерстрём почти одиннадцать. Она капризная, балованная, чуточку самоуверенная, но определенно очень счастливая девочка. В свои почти одиннадцать лет ей никогда не приходилось прикасаться к венику, метелке или поварешке, даже в шутку, а на кухню она заходит исключительно для того, чтобы перехватить кусочек-другой. И тем удивительнее ее нянюшке становится, когда она заглядывает на кухню, привлеченная странными звуками, и видит, как ее милая ненаглядная крохотулечка, повязав великоватый фартук и закатав рукава, стоя на табуретке, сыплет в большую эмалированную миску муку. 

Эмилия вовремя замечает кидающуюся к ней няню и рявкает:

– Не трожь! Я сама!

Она яростно хмурит фамильные темные брови, глядя на няню, и на все ее доводы отвечает исключительно громким криком. Наконец, смирившись, няня уходит, взяв с нее обещание позвать, когда нужно будет разжечь огонь в печи. 

Эмилия возвращается к своему занятию.

Ночной разговор с существом еще звучит в ее голове. Оно попало в дом вместе со срезанными ветвями и поселилось в большом зеркале, подальше от света ламп, там, где его никто не заметит. Да, оно может вылечить маму, и да, папины деньги его не очень интересуют, ведь это желание Эмилии, а значит…

_Ты должна заплатить тем, что только твое._

Эмилия долго думает, что у нее есть такого ценного, чтобы отдать в уплату желания. Ее платья? Ее книги? Плюшевый мишка? Доставшиеся от бабушки украшения? Существо отказывается и от того, и от этого, каждый раз указывая, что все это было куплено ее родителями или подарено, а, значит, не считается. Даже никак не пытаясь скрыть своих намерений, оно подталкивает ее к единственно возможному ответу.

У Эмилии есть только сама Эмилия.

 _Но я не возьму твое тело насовсем,_ торопливо говорит существо, боясь, что она перепугается и, чего доброго, откажется. _Все, что мне нужно, это всего лишь три дня каждый год. Я обещаю, что буду заботиться о твоем теле, ведь вы, смертные, такие хрупкие. Я даже дам тебе кое-что еще, в подарок, в знак моих добрых намерений. Ну же, что скажешь?_

– А что со мной будет эти три дня?

 _Ох, ничего особенного,_ отмахивается оно. _Ты просто ничего не будешь помнить из того, что делала в эти дни. Но тебе и не нужно. Есть вещи, которые не для смертных. Ну же,_ оно приникает изнутри к зеркалу, длиннорукое и длинноногое, похожее на кузнечика, _соглашайся. Кроме меня, никто больше не вылечит твою маму._

И Эмилия соглашается.

В ту же ночь она проглатывает несколько почек с веточки и теперь может слышать голос существа прямо у себя в голове. 

Прямо с утра оно велит ей пойти на кухню и печь хлеб. Рецепт – самый простейший, даже ребенок справится, уверяет оно, – сам собой появляется в ее голове, и Эмилия долго шарит по шкафам в поисках необходимого. Мука, соль, вода и немного собственной крови, которую она добыла, проколов после некоторых колебаний ножом палец, – она смешивает все это в большой миске, неуклюже размешивая ложкой, а существо причитает в ее голове, что никогда еще не встречало такую безрукую девочку. Когда тесто становится похоже на тесто, Эмилия выкладывает его на противень, едва не забыв смазать тот маслом, и придает тесту, которое так и норовит расползтись, форму неровного круга.

Но зажечь огонь в духовке сама не решается, зовет няню. Та приходит и помогает ей погрузить противень в нагретую духовку. Эмилия делает вид, что не замечает скептического няниного взгляда, направленного на ее творение, и старательно прячет кровящий палец.

Теперь – платье, командует оно, удобно устроившись в ее голове.

Эмилия возвращается в свою комнату, взяв с няни обещание проследить за «хлебом», и открывает шкаф. Платья висят перед ней рядком, чистые, выглаженные, красивые, но ни одно из них не подходит. Слишком нарядные, слишком цветные, слишком много украшений, перечисляет существо, бракуя каждое из них.

Белое, простое по покрою, с длинными рукавами и подолом, описывает оно, и Эмилия вспоминает, что одно такое точно должно быть дома.

Она колеблется.

Это платье – то, которое мама надевала на их с папой свадьбу, Эмилия видела его на фото и знает, что оно висит в мамином гардеробе. Но, взять без спроса такое важное платье?

 _Тебе платье дороже мамы?_ неожиданно спрашивает существо, и Эмилия решается.

Она прокрадывается мимо маминой кровати в гардеробную – хорошо, что мама спит, – и спешно перебирает ряды плечиков с платьями, пока в глубине не находит то самое. Стаскивает его с вешалки, сворачивает в плотный ком, не задумываясь, что помнет или испортит, и осторожно выходит, бесшумно прикрывая за собой дверь.

 _Пойдем отсюда,_ командует существо и добавляет: _И не смотри на кровать._

Эмилия совсем не собирается смотреть, это же верный способ попасться на месте преступления, но против воли ее взгляд движется в сторону кровати, и уже второй раз за несколько дней она, как кролик при виде лисы, замирает на месте. Потому что над постелью, в которой лежит мама, нависает страшный черный силуэт, сотканный из дыма, похожий на скелет, который Эмилия видела как-то в анатомическом атласе в доме у дяди с тетей. Призрак парит рядом с маминой кроватью, обеими руками обнимая ее за туловище, а его голова в пародии на нежные объятия лежит на мамином плече.

Эмилию начинает трясти, и из ее рта раздается невнятный писк, тихий, но его оказывается достаточно, потому что чудовищный призрак вдруг приподнимается и смотрит на нее своими пустыми глазницами.

Ты ВиДиШь НаС? – раздается в ее голове. – Ты СлЫшИшЬ НаС?

Эмилия открывает рот, чтобы закричать, но, против ее ожиданий, из ее горла не вырывается ни звука, она просто напрасно надрывает легкие.

 _Беги_ , командует существо таким тоном, что она, не раздумывая, выбегает из маминой спальни и бежит к себе, падает на кровать лицом в подушку и впивается в нее зубами, потому что голос возвращается к ней, и она кричит и дрожит всем телом от пережитого страха.

– Что это? Что это? Почему оно… моя мама! – бессвязно лепечет она в подушку, размазывая по наволочке безостановочно текущие слезы.

 _Есть вещи, которые не для смертных_ , повторяет существо сказанные им прошлой ночью слова, но в этот раз в его голосе Эмилия слышит сочувствие.

Она успокаивается достаточно к тому времени, когда няня зовет ее, и, спрятав платье под подушку, бежит на кухню, помогать вытаскивать противень.

Существо многозначительно цокает языком.

Хлебом это можно назвать только с большой натяжкой. Эмилия со сложными чувствами смотрит на большой плоский, немного подгорелый круг. Ни на вид, ни на запах это совсем не похоже на что-то, что будет приятно есть. Но все же перекладывает его на большое блюдо, отказавшись от помощи няни, и спрашивает, есть ли в доме мед, орехи и какие-нибудь семена? 

Няня качает головой, но без лишних вопросов достает мед, банку с орехами и несколько пакетиков с импортными семечками подсолнечника и тыквы. Эмилия намазывает медом верхнюю часть «хлеба», а затем щедрой рукой посыпает свое творение и орехами и семечками и уносит к себе в комнату.

За готовкой и поисками платья Эмилия едва замечает, что день уже подходит к концу. Она спешно достает платье из-под подушки, вооружается ножницами и, как и велит ей существо, решительно режет слишком длинные подол и рукава, подгоняя их под свой невеликий рост. Затем отпарывает оборку с ворота, не потрудившись убрать все торчащие нитки, и обрезает яркие бусины на корсаже. Изуродованное платье летит на пол, вслед за нитками и обрезками, пока Эмилия роется в ящиках своего письменного стола в поисках подходящих карандашей.

Нужные узоры сами собой появляются в ее памяти, и она тщательно вырисовывает их сперва вдоль ворота, потом – по краю рукавов и, наконец, вдоль подола. Красный чередуется с желтым, иногда она добавляет совсем немного зеленого. Получается красиво, и даже почти ровно.

Существо почти не отпускает комментариев к ее рисункам, вместо этого наставительно сообщая, что в следующем году ей придется самой сшить платье и украсить его вышивкой, не говоря уже о том, чтобы испечь съедобный хлеб, а не сегодняшнее чудовище.

Эмилия заканчивает почти в полночь. Все потому, что ей пришлось прерваться почти на час, чтобы скрыть следы своего преступления и уверить няню, что она спит, как и положено воспитанной девочке. Незадолго до полуночи она дорисовывает последние узоры, стараясь не задумываться над тем, к чему все эти приготовления. Внизу хлопает дверь – папа снова возвращается поздно с работы, даже не смотря на то, что завтра праздник. Замерев, она прислушивается, но отец проходит мимо ее комнаты, не заглянув, как обычно, посмотреть, как она спит. Эмилия откладывает карандаш, снимает пижаму и переодевается.

В зеркале отражается пухлая девочка в неровно обрезанном платье, которое мало того, что явно велико, так еще и разрисовано карандашами. Край ворота сползает с плеча, оголяя белую кожу, из-под махрящихся рукавов выглядывают кончики пальцев, а подол, как она ни подрезала его, все равно стелется по полу. Все выглядит как сделанный на скорую руку костюм на Самайн и совсем не прибавляет ей ни красоты, ни изящества. 

Все, что в ней есть красивого, это ее волосы – яркие, блестящие, золотые, как солнце, – и глаза – синие, как майское небо. 

Эмилия отворачивается, чувствуя себя обманутой, и кладет в рот кусок жесткого пересоленного хлеба.

***

Всю свою жизнь Хельга Вестерстрём хотела только одного – спокойной жизни. Пусть небогатой, пусть ей пришлось бы работать в конторе или на ферме, она была согласна на все, лишь бы ее жизнь была нормальной. Любящий муж, пара ребятишек – мальчик и девочка, – свой дом и никакой, совершенно никакой мистики! Но проклятье, преследующее ее с того самого момента, как тяжело и мучительно умерла бабушка, не желало отпускать.

С трудом открыв глаза, Хельга вновь видит это – омерзительное создание, лежит рядом с ней, обнимает ее обеими руками и высасывает из нее жизненные силы. Пока она жила в родительском доме, оно держалось вдалеке, на краю зрения, только жадно тянулось к ней, но не отваживалось прикоснуться. Мать иногда шутила, что в их доме нет места неприятностям, потому что бабушка была ведьмой.

Когда-то Хельга тоже смеялась над россказнями о заграничных магах.

Сейчас она бы дорого отдала за то, чтоб хоть один из них узнал о ее беде.

Но Торольф – боже, как же она любит этого упертого прагматика! – пока еще не настолько отчаялся, чтобы прислушаться к суевериям. 

Все, что ей остается, это ждать конца.

Лишь бы только Эмилия нашлась!

Дочка пропала точно в первый день равноденствия. В ее комнате нашли обрезки от старого свадебного платья, которое Хельга хранила из ностальгии, и блюдо с остатками испеченного Эмилией хлеба. Ее платья, брючки, колготы, обувь, верхняя одежда – все осталось в доме, не тронутое, как будто она ушла на улицу в одном только платье.

Лишь бы с ней все было в порядке!

Хельга глубоко вдыхает. Прильнувшее к ней чудовище бесшумно возится, елозит призрачной щекой по плечу, от чего по ее телу бегут мурашки отвращения.

Никто, кроме нее, не видит и не замечает эту тварь. Хельга уже смирилась. Пережив приход сиделки, она лежит, глядя в окно на медленно догорающий закат. 

Весна в этом году пришла нежданно-негаданно. Вдруг резко пошло тепло, растаял снег, и ветви деревьев зазеленели первыми крохотными листочками. И, хотя прогнозы синоптиков предупреждали, что холода еще вернутся, все живое радовалось приходу весны.

С легким скрипом открывается дверь.

– Я вас не звала, – слабо говорит Хельга, уверенная, что это снова сиделка. Она смотрит в окно, чувствуя, что этот закат будет последним в ее жизни.

– Зато меня позвала твоя дочь, – неожиданно слышит она хорошо знакомый голос.

Хельга поворачивает голову, преодолевая слабость и тяжесть призрака на плече.

У ее постели стоит Эмилия. Ее милая, маленькая, обожаемая девочка. В венке из полевых цветов, увенчанная им, словно королева в королевском венце. В белоснежной мантии, вышитой драгоценными каменьями и золотой нитью, а не покромсанном старом платье. А в руках простенькая корзинка и цветок алой, как кровь, примулы.

Это никак не может быть Эмилия.

Достаточно заглянуть в глаза.

– Кто ты? – холодеющими от ужаса губами спрашивает Хельга. – Где моя дочь?

Оно улыбается.

– У меня много имен. В стране льдов меня называют Идунн. Здесь я зовусь Остарой. Я давно не приходила, потому что смертные в этой стране отрицают мое существование, пусть и ждут с нетерпением каждый год, – Весна качает головой, будто в удивлении, потом кладет одну руку себе на грудь. – Все эти годы каждую зиму я все стучалась и стучалась в окна, и только твоя дочь откликнулась на мой зов.

От ужаса, который навели на нее эти слова, Хельга преодолевает слабость и кричит:

– Что с моей дочерью?!

Остара улыбается, приоткрыв хорошенькие розовые губки, и на мгновение за аккуратными жемчужными зубками ее одолженного тела мелькают длинные, острые как иглы зубы. Тот, кто воспевает милосердную деву, несущую весну на своих крыльях, определенно забыл, что у той – два лика.

Призрак тревожится, жмется к Хельге сильнее, и она кричит от боли, когда призрачная плоть начинает погружаться в ее тело в отчаянной попытке спрятаться от жестокосердного божества.

– О, она в порядке, просто спит. И будет засыпать каждый год, так что ты уж проследи, чтобы она научилась и печь, и шить, и вышивать, а то, признаться, такой безрукой девчонки давно мне не попадалось. Аж стыдно, но не то что бы у меня был выбор, ты ведь понимаешь? – Остара улыбается лицом Эмилии и гладит Хельгу по щеке. – Но, знаешь, я ведь единственная, кто может тебе помочь, – она понижает голос до шепота, но Хельга отчетливо слышит каждое слово: – _Потому что больше никто, кроме меня, не приходит в эти земли._

Она разжимает пальцы, и алая примула падает на грудь Хельги.

Вечером третьего дня весеннего равноденствия дом Вестерстрёмов ярко полыхает, как самый грандиозный костер в честь долгожданного прихода Весны.


End file.
